The bachelorette
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) Tea and Mai organized Serenity's bachelorette party and the girls are having a nice evening - when someone knocks on the door, Serenity had no idea what her friends have in store for her. (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters involved in this story. This is a non-profit fanfiction.

**Rating: **M (sexual content, language, use of alcohol)

**Characters involved: **Easier and makes more sense than pairings at this point; Seto, Mai, Serenity and Tea

**Additional information: **Again, this was written for my anonymous requester. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as he or she did!

**The bachelorette**

The three young women were sitting in a beautiful hotel room: one of them - the redhead - was wearing a tiara on her head, and was quite obviously the person of honor at this very small and very private party. She wore a white summer dress, simple and cute.

"I'd like a toast," Mai said, lifting her glass of wine.

She got on her feet - though the feat was more easily written than done. The glass of red wine she was holding wasn't her first one of the evening, to be sure. She was as sexy as Serenity was cute, clad in a deep red, skin-tight dress that did no efforts to hide her ample breasts and perfectly round butt. She smirked, a wicked glee in her purple eyes.

"Here's to Serenity, who's about to set foot in married life. Here's to Serenity, who's about to swear loyalty and fidelity-"

"Oh, scratch that," the bride-to-be's voice snapped, cutting the blonde in the middle of her sentence, "I'll be faithful when he finds a way to pleasure me."

"Amen, sister," Tea chuckled.

The brunette was wearing a jean mini skirt which showed off her long, elegant legs, and a light blue bustier that matched her eyes.

"Lucky for you," she continued as Mai took a sip of wine, "Seto gets off the fact that our men are terrible in bed."

"Lucky for _us_," Mai corrected, "Not just her. I love Joey, I really do, but I don't think I would've been able to stand the situation had I not found Seto."

"You do realize that you're talking about my brother, correct?"

"Oh, _please_, you're screwing around with the same man I am."

"Still awkward."

Mai gave Serenity her most devious smile.

"I'm sorry, did it become awkward before or after I fucked you with a giant dildo on Seto's bed?"

A flush went to Serenity's face and she took a large sip from her glass.

"Point taken."

Mai arched an eyebrow.

"Good."

Mai took yet another look around the room.

"Wait, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Seto once rented this room for us."

"I don't think we ever did it in a hotel room," Serenity replied, thinking.

"Neither did we," Tea added. "I've been in his office and pretty much every room of his mansion, but never the hotel."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mai said, making her way to the bedroom's wooden door.

Serenity frowned when she heard a masculine voice - although she couldn't quite hear the words.

"Who's this?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Tea asked, doing her best to seem innocent.

"Please tell me this isn't a stripper."

"What? Oh, no, we wouldn't dare, darling, marriage is a sacred thing-"

"If you don't mind, ma'am, I'll see by myself."

Serenity's eyes widened: that voice was familiar.

"But of course, _officer_."

_Officer?_ Mai stepped aside, allowing Seto inside, and Serenity's jaw dropped when she saw him dressed up as a police officer. Tea chuckled.

"So, what's going on here, ladies?" the CEO-gone-cop asked.

"Just my bachelorette party, _officer_," Serenity replied, amused.

She had no idea where the hell this was going, but seeing as Seto was there, she was sure to like it.

"Mmm-mmh," he said, taking a look around. "Listen, there have been reports that you're..."

Kaiba pulled his notebook from his back pocket.

"A horny, cock-hungry slut - are those allegations true?"

Serenity feigned innocence.

"Why, officer, I'm just a honest woman - besides, I'm about to get married."

"Marriage does not change a damn thing against those accusations."

He put the small note pad back where he had taken it.

"Ladies, if you would test her resolve..."

Mai was the first to approach her, a wicked glee in her lusty eyes: she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Knowing that Seto was watching, Serenity was quick to give in, tilting her head back a little to allow Mai to deepen the kiss. Her tongue tasted of wine but the redhead didn't mind at all: she moaned against Mai's red lips when she felt her hands on her breasts. Through the fabric, Mai's delicate fingers rubbed Serenity's firm tits, sending chills through her whole body. The languorous kiss lasted until Tea intervened with two fingers under Serenity's chin, pressing her lips against hers: moaning again, Serenity dug her fingers in Tea's brown hair, pulling her closer. Tea's fingers ventured under her panties.

"What about me?" Mai pouted.

She took Serenity's chin in her hand and turned her face away from Tea's, reclaiming her lips: it didn't take long until Tea took her back, and then Mai took her back again, over and over until the three young women kissed, three tongues playing together. As they kissed, Serenity opened her eyes to see that Seto was watching - and enjoying - every detail.

"Oh God," she whispered, sighing in pleasure as Tea slid two fingers inside of her.

Her cunt was already wet: the fingers entered her with ease and made obscene noises when Tea started moving them faster inside of her. Mai's hands were groping her breasts firmly as Tea fingered her vigorously under Seto's attentive gaze: her pleasure intensified, causing her to moan and whimper louder. With her free hand, the brunette slit Serenity's pink lace panties down her delicate legs, her other hand still moving in and out of Serenity's tight pussy.

"See, officer? She's already wet, and we've just begun," Tea commented. "We told you, this is a serious case."

Seto crossed his arms, his eyes set on the fingers moving in and out of the slick pussy.

"I'll need more proof," he said, a smirk curving his lips.

Tea got on her knees between Serenity's parted legs and brought her mouth to her cunt.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Serenity whimpered, throwing her head back and spreading her legs even further.

"See how eager she is?" Mai's sultry voice added, her hands still massaging Serenity's breasts, pinching her nipples from time to time. "See how needy she is?"

It didn't take long for Mai to join Tea, and soon Serenity was screaming her pleasure as two tongues fought on her dripping pussy. Where one mouth wasn't, the other was, licking and sucking, causing her legs to tremble. She straightened her neck, digging her eyes into Kaiba's.

"Are you here to fuck me, officer?" she asked, a devious smirk on her lips. "I'm a _cock-_hungry slut after all, and they're all fingers and tongues-"

Tea curved said fingers inside of her, moving them in a "come here" fashion: it was all that Serenity needed to be pushed over the edge, and she came loudly, spilling her juices all over the other two women's faces.

"All right, now I believe you. Get that whore naked and on the bed," Seto ordered, using his most authoritarian voice, "I'll deal with her."

Tea and Mai stripped the redhead from all of her clothes, not without a copious amount of kissing and making out in front of the "police officer". They toyed with her until he urged them to obey faster, which they did. When she laid on the bed, the two women stood back a little and Seto took over, getting on the bed with her.

"Put your hands above your head."

"Yes, officer."

As the bride-to-be obeyed, there was a metallic noise that the three women knew very well: Seto's handcuffs.

"Officer, am I being arrested?" Serenity pleaded. "You haven't even read me my rights yet..."

"You have the right to spread your legs for me," he replied, groping her right breast firmly, "You have the right to moan when I fuck you, and you have the right to suck my cock. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Officer, if I may..."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I-I wouldn't be in this state if my fiancé knew what he was doing..."

"So you admit to being a bitch in heat?"

Serenity nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes, I confess," she replied, a devious smirk on her innocent face, spreading her legs without shame. "But would you have such a sleek cunt go to waste, officer?"

"You're telling me that your fiancé does not have the required skills to satisfy you?"

"Yes."

Seto's eyebrows raised.

"Do go on."

"He has a very small dick, officer," she complained, "I wouldn't even mind that if he knew how to use it. Or his fingers. Or his tongue. Every attempt at making me cum is absolutely laughable..."

As she spoke, she noticed that Seto had pulled out his cock, long, thick, hard as rock, to jerk off to her words.

"I have to fake everything," she confessed, her eyes set on Seto's hand moving up and down his huge manhood, "That is if it even lasts long enough for me to have the time to fake it. Do you know how frustrating it is to get all worked up and then have him jizz his boxers before he can even get to fuck me?"

Kaiba groaned and sighed, grunted and moaned as his hand moved on his shaft, taking pleasure in his movements and in her insults alike: when he threw his head back, Serenity smirked, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"I can fake moaning and whimpering and screaming, but I can't fake being wet... I have to think of a real man like you and a huge cock like yours to get wet... and he thinks I'm wet for him, can you imagine?"

One final moan left the CEO's parted lips as he came, his white semen soiling Serenity's breasts and belly: she gave a pleasured moan when the creamy seed landed on her skin with powerful jets, arching her back to make sure she was receiving all of it.

"You like being covered in cum, don't you, little whore?"

"Yes," she confessed, "I do..."

"Ladies, clean her up. I need to keep on testing her."

"Yes, officer," the brunette and the blonde replied together.

Serenity moaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration, when the two women started licking off the sperm from her skin: their tongues and lips felt good, no doubt, but Serenity's body was literally aching for Seto's.

"Eat her pussy again," the so-called police officer ordered, "Let's see if she gets off so easily still."

"But I need you-" the redhead pleaded.

"Silence, you slut! I'll fuck you when I'll deem you worthy."

Mai and Tea's tongues were back on her glossy cunt, causing her legs to shake and her voice to moan: she had been so eager to be touched that she almost came right as they touched her. With a smirk, Seto got behind the two young women: with one hand on each, he lifted Tea's skirt and rolled Mai's dress up on her hips.

"No underwear?" he commented. "Looks like being a whore is contagious."

Digging his cobalt eyes in Serenity's, he slid two fingers inside both pussies, causing Tea and Mai to moan against Serenity's cunt. He moved his fingers in and out of them with wet noises, fingering them hard, and yet their mouths licked, kissed and sucked her dutifully: only when her back arched yet again and a wave of pleasure crushed her whole body did they remove their lips from her and start moaning freely. A devilish smirk curving his lips, the CEO-gone-officer removed his fingers from their pussies.

"Hey!" the two young women protested, obviously frustrated.

"Take care of yourselves ladies," Seto replied, the smirk lingering on his lips. "I'm here for this one only tonight."

Serenity's heart started racing as excitement built up inside of her: the last time they had all been together, she had to watch in impatience as he made both Tea and Mai cum - repeatedly - before taking care of her. How sweet would it be to have the situation reversed? Without any ceremony, Kaiba pushed inside of her: she moaned, spread her legs and arched her back, allowing him to slid his cock as deeply as possible in her cunt. The pleasure was quick to build inside of her, and soon Serenity was whimpering every time he rammed into her, her heavy breasts bouncing in rhythm with his vigorous thrusts: behind Seto, she could see Mai and Tea's envious eyes.

"My God," Mai commented, "Look how hot he is when he's having sex."

"Can't believe we have to watch without getting anything," Tea complained.

_That's right_, Serenity viciously thought, _he's all mine tonight, he'll make **me** cum, and fill **me** up with his seed, he'll fuck **my **cunt and **my** ass, while you bitches have to **watch**. _This very thought was enough to give her an orgasm: uttering some inaudible words, Serenity threw her head back and cried out, her muscles tightening around Seto's manhood. Tea's eyes were set on Seto, a burning fire raging between her legs: she could scarcely believe he wouldn't move on to take her of Mai and herself when he was done with Serenity. His huge cock moved in and out of her tight pussy, causing her to moan at each of his violent thrust.

_This is driving me insane_, Tea thought, _I need release._ She was tempted to touch herself - after all, he did say "take care of yourselves", but it didn't seem fair to "take care of herself" when a man perfectly able to satisfy her was right here on the same bed. A soft moan coming from her right caught her attention: Mai hadn't bothered with such a dilemma, and had already taken the matter in her own hands. Her skin-tight red dress had been rolled up to her hips ever since Seto had touched her: she sat on the bed, legs spread without any shame, her sleek cunt completely exposed as her index and middle fingers moved in and out of her tightness, her thumb rolling on her clit as she watched Seto fucking her sister-in-law. The blonde moaned and threw her head back, her fingers making wet, obscene noises as they moved in and out of her pussy, her perfect breasts moving to the rhythm of her heavy breath. She crawled towards her, bringing her lips to her ear to whisper:

"How about we show him what he's going to miss out tonight?"

Thought initially startled, Mai was quick to give her a wicked smile.

"By all means, let's," she replied.

She pulled the brunette closer, bringing their lips together: she slid her hand under the bustier, squeezing Tea's breasts a little, which earned her a pleasured moan against her mouth. Tea responded by unzipping the red dress, and Mai responded by unbuttoning the jean miniskirt, and soon the two young women were naked, their heavy, inviting breasts pressed together as their tongues fought in their hungry kiss. Tea gasped when Mai pressed her hands against her shoulders, pining her down on the bed next to Seto and Serenity: she hadn't expected the domination coming from her, but she was willing to take it.

"Oh God," she whimpered when Mai pushed two fingers inside of her.

She was so caught up in the pleasure the fingers were giving her that she didn't notice that Mai had seized a second handcuff on Seto's officer belt until she had been tied up to the head of the bed, much like Serenity. She rolled her head to the side, searching for Seto's gaze: she was pleased - but not surprised - to see that his eyes were set on them, an amused smirk lingering on his tempting lips. _He likes it,_ she thought.

"Harder," she begged, spreading her legs further and pushing up her hips to meet with her hand.

She cried out when Mai obliged, her mind losing track of reality for a few seconds: when she came back to her senses, Mai was smirking and had gotten her hands on Seto's police baton. She ran it between Tea's big breasts, a wicked glee in her deep purple eyes.

"W-what are you doing with this?" Tea asked.

"Shut up!"

Mai hit her firm tight with the baton, creating a loud clacking noise.

"How dare you cum without giving me release, you selfish slut?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just so horny-"

The baton fell on her tight again, causing Tea to wince.

"I'm horny too, what about me?"

"I..."

She climbed on top of the brunette, her knees on the sides of her head, her cunt over Tea's face: Serenity could see her round ass and her dripping pussy when she pressed it against the other woman's mouth.

"Oh yes," Mai moaned, throwing her head back, "Eat me you little whore-"

The redhead could hear every single thing Tea's tongue was doing: the erotic sounds were driving her insane. Just a few inches from her face, she could see Mai's perfect ass, moving in rhythm as she rubbed herself against Tea's face and pressed her cunt against her tongue. The blonde then leaned in, her upper body pushed against Tea's: she brought the hand that was still holding the baton behind her rear and, moaning loudly, she slid it inside. Serenity's eyes were set on the baton going in and out of the soaked pussy as Mai was losing it, fucking herself with increasing enthusiasm.

On top of her, Seto had taken his attention back to her and was now plowing her with even more vigor. His cock rammed into her with the same ease as his baton was sliding through Mai's cunt: she could feel his every move, how huge he was inside of her.

"Oh yes, yes, YES-"

Mai came loudly on top of Tea, squirting over her pretty face, the baton's moves becoming more frenetic inside of her. That view was all that Serenity needed and her pleasure exploded at once, her whole body trembling under Seto's, her cunt clenching tightly around his dick. The CEO threw his head back and heaved a sigh, filling her with his cum.

"My ass," she begged with a pleading voice once she had managed to catch her breath, "Fuck my tight ass-"

"Say please," Seto ordered with a smirk, pulling out of her pussy.

"Please-"

"Please who?" he asked, merciless even though his cock had already found its way between her round butt cheeks.

"Please, officer..."

She whimpered - half in pleasure, half in pain - when he obliged and pushed hard into her. He lifted her firm legs, putting her ankles on his shoulders so that she would allow him even deeper.

"Tight ass indeed," he commented, "Nowhere near a virgin asshole, though - you get fucked in the ass often, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, officer, but not by my fiancé."

He squeezed one of her breasts as he started to move inside of her.

"Why not?"

She laughed.

"He's too clumsy to make me cum the regular way and you would have him fuck my ass?"

"Who's been doing it, then?"

Serenity gave him her most devious smirk.

"Why, my doctor, as part of my weekly treatment."

Seto gave a laugh, his eyes lingering on the two other women who had apparently found an even better use for his police baton: each tip in a different pussy, Tea and Mai were using the baton to fuck each others, sliding it in and out of their cunts. Amused at their creativity, he let his eyes lay on them a little, watching as their slick cunts moved up and down on the black baton, now glossy with their intimate juices.

"Harder, fuck me harder," Serenity begged under him.

He smirked as he obliged, ramming in and out of her tight asshole with renewed vigor as his cobal eyes still lingered on the blonde and the brunette. What hungry sluts there three were, ready to do anything just to cum: he could hardly believe that their men couldn't find a way to take care of them. They weren't exactly hard to pleasure: all they wanted was for a big cock to fuck them hard. Granted, this was probably easier said than done when you lacked a big cock.

Seto redirected his attention on Serenity: her firm breasts bounced around as he plowed her lovely ass almost with violence, her moans filling the room along with Tea's and Mai's, her face twitched with pleasure. He thought of her wedding night with that idiot Tristan who wouldn't even find her clit when he tried to go down on her, that night where she would think of his huge dick fucking her just to get herself wet for her pathetic new husband. He thought of Tristan's tiny dick riding her tight pussy, completely oblivious to the fact that his new wife had been cheating on him regularly for several months.

Under him, the redhead lost it and so did he: grunting as heavily as she moaned, he came for the third time of the evening, spilling his white cum inside of her tight asshole before leaning in on top of her, out of breath and his heart pounding in his chest. The two young women next to them did the same, cumming loudly on the baton, Mai's body giving in and collapsing on the bed.

After a short while, Seto pulled out, and there was a metallic sound as he released both Tea and Serenity from the handcuffs.

"You convinced me, Miss Wheeler," he said, rearranging his uniform as he got on his feet. "You are free to go."

Serenity smiled dizzily, too exhausted to reply or even think of a reply.

"Best wishes for the big day," he added with a wink before leaving.


End file.
